Besos de Mermelada
by piikoletacello
Summary: Un día el destino le dio un golpe de suerte a Beyond Birthday de trazar un nuevo plan contra L, al tratar de asesinar a una persona muy querida para el, pero al mismo tiempo empieza a encontrarse con un sentimiento que nunca imagino tener.
1. Mermelada de fresa

**Hola a todos, bueno he decidió publicar mi primer fic aquí en fanfiction, :3 de death note, espero que les gusto, no tengo mucho experiencia pero espero que les guste mi trabajo, un review o comentario que quieran dejar son bienvenidos. Y Claro los personajes de Death Note NO me pertenecen, aunque me gustaría :P, bueno no sean rudos conmigo, iré poco a poco subiendo mas capítulo, bueno este primer capítulo es corto, lo de cursiva son los pensamientos y así, hasta luego **

**Capitulo 1: Mermelada de Fresa.**

Era una tarde nublada, el cielo apunto de gritar en miles de gotas y caer por toda la ciudad, se encontraba caminando por las calles, Beyond Birthday. Sin ninguna actividad en especial el día de hoy, todo se había tornado aburrido, pero ayer fue la excepción había matado a un vecino de por la zona de donde se encontraba su departamento, este fastidio de hombre había dicho palabras malas hacia él y empezó a molestarle, cansado, el chico de cabellos negros entro en la noche a la casa de ese hombre con cuchillos y drogas.

El cual se encontraba viendo el televisor lo tomo desprevenido y puso un trapo con el cual tapo su boca y nariz, dejando así al hombre adormecido, le inyecto unas sustancias en el brazo, le dio unos golpes en el rostro, después para finalizar su trabajo, encajo rápidamente el cuchillo en su cuello, y en varias partes de su cuerpo, terminado esto aseguro el lugar para no dejar huellas o cualquier otra cosa que lo pudiera delatar y saco el cuerpo envuelto en varias sabanas oscuras, lo hecho al coche, manejo hasta llegar a un pequeño canal y aventar el cuerpo, todo el trabajo de ayer le había resultado cansado, así que el día de hoy decidió tomárselo para descansar, y era perfecto por que también le habían dado libre, en su trabajo, claro tenía que ganarse unos dólares para sobrevivir, y cuando le fastidiaba trabajar, robar o matar a alguien por ahí era una opción.

Beyond entro a un supermercado en busca de su alimento favorito "Mermelada de Fresa" y otras cosas dulces, para regresar a su departamento. Por los pasillos del lugar buscando la mermelada, la encontró, pero en los estantes había diferentes marcas y sabores, en busca de su marca favorita. A lado de el llego una mujer joven, de cabellos largos y castaños también en busca de un frasco y al mismo tiempo ambos tomaron el mismo frasco.

Lo siento mucho, me gustaría llevar este frasco dado que es la marca que estaba buscando y el último que quedaba, pero… estaba primero que yo, tómelo usted- dijo la joven mujer. Beyond la miro con extrañeza y lo tomo. —Gracias.— Se fue y en su mente se dijo _porque hay gente con tan solo mirarla me dan ganas de clavarles un cuchillo en el pecho, pff que más da, solo quiero descansar._

—Señorita Ross, no cree que lleva demasiados alimentos dulces— dijo el hombre que iba a lado de ella.— No, ese hombre solo come alimentos dulces, así que solo quiero llevarle esto, así que por favor no comente nada más.

— Este tipo es muy raro, no sé porque lo consiente demasiado Ross, y luego trabajar para él, véalo se sienta de una manera extraña, y además su postura, ¡qué rayos!, además parece su sirvienta.-—dijo el hombre enojado y al ver la mirada asesina lanzaba su compañera tomo unas bolsas y salió al estacionamiento en busca del vehículo.

Beyond, alcanzo a ver y escuchar todo esa escena, dedujo de todo esa conversación tal vez esos dos trabajarían para "L", y pensó como dos personas tan comunes y corrientes trabajarían para el gran detective, decidido a investigar a fondo, era como si el destino le hubiera dado un golpe de suerte, una excelente oportunidad de formular un nuevo plan para acabar con su enemigo, así que trato de pagar rápidamente sus compras, y a ver si aquella chica aún seguía por ahí, volteando por todo el lugar la vio con el carrito de compras aun con bolsas en el, y se acerco a ella, esta estaba de espaldas y se asusto al sentir que alguien la toco en la espalda.

¡Ay Dios mío!, me asusto. — dijo la chica que se encontraba sacando las bolsas del carrito. El chico de cabellos negros, aprovecho esto para ayudarla con las bolsas

—Veo que está en aprietos con esas bolsas pesadas, si me permite ayudarla como en forma de agradecimiento, al cederme el último frasco de mermelada. — Muchas Gracias, que amable. — la chica lo miro y le dedico una sonrisa, así que salieron juntos del lugar, en busca del vehículo, donde se suponía que estaba esperando a su compañero.

— Usted se parece muchísimo a alguien que conozco, incluso camina con su misma postura, Si no es mucha molestia me gustaría saber su nombre— pregunto la chica, Beyond rápidamente busco un nombre falso rápidamente para darle —Rue Ryuzaki. —

_Esta chica, que tonta me parece, no es necesario que te pregunte el nombre, "Evelyn Ross", vaya que ella vivirá todavía mucho tiempo, lo cual me da la tentación de acortarte la vida, no se es extraño…,me da un impulso de matarle ahora mismo, supongo que tengo que preguntarte el nombre, sonaría muy extraño de un sujeto que apenas conoces, que lo sepa. — _ Y ¿podría saberse el suyo también? Amable dama.—

— Michell Ross, creo que llego mi amigo, gracias Ryuzaki por la ayuda, adiós. — Así la chica subió sus compras y mientras el otro hombre la ayudaba y se fueron, Beyond miro como se iban, una sonrisa malvada se transformo, la suerte ahora se encontraba a su lado, todo para comenzar un nuevo plan contra ese detective. Y entonces camino nuevamente por las calles, rumbo a su departamento.


	2. Helado

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de mi fic, ya saben los personaje s de Death note No me pertenecen, solamente a sus respectivos autores, bueno espero que esto sea de sus agrado, este capítulo está más largo que el anterior y quiero dar gracias a ****Elle0105 por dejarme un review, mi primer review :3, muchas gracias, cualquier comentario o sugerencia son bienvenidos, bueno que disfruten. **

En el centro de investigación, se encontraba un joven de cabellos negros, con unas ojeras sorprendentes en sus ojos, vestía camisa de manga larga blanca y unos jeans color azul, sentado de una forma increíble sobre la silla.

—Señor Disculpe, apenas acaban de llegar de las compras y su pastel tardara en prepararse, pero si usted gusta iré a traerle helado— dijo un hombre del servicio

—No se preocupe iré yo mismo a la cocina por el, creo que me vendría bien caminar un poco, siempre estoy sentado. Así, el joven camino por todo el lugar hasta llegar a la cocina donde se encontraba Evelyn Ross, preparando el pastel, aun sin percatarse de la presencia del joven ella se encontraba de espalda preparando la mezcla.

—Disculpe, me podría...— Ella voltea y se asusta, dio un mal paso a punto de caerse, el chico la toma de las caderas con una mano y con un movimiento sorprendente con la otra toma el recipiente, y quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros.

—Lo siento mucho, no quise asustarla— dijo el chico apenado. —No se preocupe, yo siempre vivo asustándome, dígame que puedo hacer por usted— dijo la chica que se pone un poco nerviosa, al darse cuenta de que tiene a su jefe frente a ella, siempre quiso hablar con él en persona, solo lo veía de lejos, pero eran muy pocos los que estaban cerca de él, era mucha la curiosidad de ella hacia él. — Me gustaría un poco de helado, si no está muy ocupada— dijo nerviosamente, socializar no era lo suyo. — No, claro con gusto, ahorita lo sirvo —

Así Evelyn Ross, servía el helado y mientras el chico se acomodaba en una silla por la barra, y rápidamente su helado ya estaba frente a él y comenzó a comerlo, mientras la chica siguió preparando el pastel, el joven pensó que quizás por primera vez trataría de socializar, y conocer a la persona que prepara todos los días sus alimentos.

— Me gustaría saber su nombre, podría decírmelo— la chica se sorprendió y se puso nerviosa, pero decidida a responder las preguntas de su jefe respondió. — Evelyn Ross, señor— dijo la chica — L, detective, pero puede llamarme Ryuga, me gustaría decirle que todo los pasteles que usted prepara, realmente son muy buenos, la felicito. La chica se sentía muy feliz, al ver que su jefe la elogiaba.

— Cualquier cosa que guste, le prepare con gusto señor— el detective le sonríe y ella responde con una sonrisa igual. —Me temo que tengo que regresar al trabajo, espero poder verla un día de estos una vez más— se levanta del asiento y se retira de la cocina, y en mientras iba caminando por los pasillos, iba reflexionando en todo la conversación y se sintió un poco tonto, pero bueno pensaba que la chica era muy linda, y genial al preparar todos los pasteles mas deliciosos que ha probado.

Ya de regreso a la habitación de investigación lo esperaba Watari, y le da los papeles del trabajo y empiezan a hablar de ello. —Con que un caso nuevo se ha presentado, veamos…, el asesino es muy peligroso, y lo más raro deja frascos de mermelada vacios cerca de sus víctimas, este caso la verdad no es de los que suelo resolver, hay más casos más interesantes y peligrosos, que este, pero algo me dice que debería resolverlo, está bien, enfoquémonos en este primero.

Mientras en la cocina se encontraba Evelyn aun sorprendida de lo que acaba de suceder, porfin pudo conversar con su jefe, y no se decepciono de él, realmente lo consideraba un chico muy guapo, aunque unos dijeran lo contrario, contenta estaba terminando de preparar el pastel para él, mientras en su mente pasaban una y otra vez las escenas que habían sucedido anteriormente "_Me temo que tengo que regresar al trabajo, espero poder verla un día de estos una vez más" _al recordar una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

Después de haber terminado sus labores por hoy, la chica sale por el edificio, caminando por las calles de la ciudad, la noche se hacía más presente y oscura, era un peligro para una mujer andar tan tarde fuera de casa.

—Vaya creo que hoy si salí muy tarde del trabajo, que miedo da esto— decía la chica , caminaba apresuradamente al sentir que estaba siendo seguida por dos hombres, pero poco a poco incrementa la velocidad, al estado de llegar corriendo, rumbo al metro para poder perderlos de vista. Así que sigue la corrida las puertas del metro a punto de llegar hacia ellas, se cierran antes sus ojos y un sujeto la toma del brazo.

—Que bella estas nena, acaso no le han dicho que una chica tan hermosa, no debe andar por la noche tan tarde- dijo uno de los hombres, mientras el otro empezaba a poner un cuchillo cerca de su cuello. — ¡Por favor suéltenme!, si quieren dinero tomen mi bolso y déjenme irme, se los suplico por favor.

La chica empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. — ¡Auxilio!- empezó a gritar, mientras uno de estos le suelta una cachetada y esta cae al piso, en la escena entra otro hombre y golpea a los dos delincuentes, uno de ellos a punto de darle regresarle el golpe se detuvo, al observar los ojos de su atacante y se fue corriendo asustado y el otro al ver a su compañero irse, suelta el bolso y lo sigue, mientras el otro hombre se queda parado viendo a la chica, le tiende una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

La gente ya se encontraba alrededor admirando la escena y le brinda aplausos al hombre que había salvado a la chica. —Muchas gracias, señor se lo agradezco mucho….- La chica mira con claridad a su salvador, y se sorprende. — Parece que tiene una cortada en tu mejilla, ¿quiere ir al hospital a atenderse?- Aún lo seguía mirando y después reacciona. — Usted?, es el chico del supermercado, Ryuzaki?.

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo.

Hasta luego :)


	3. Un poco de ayuda

**Hola de nuevo, aquí subiendo ya el tercer capitulo de mi fic, quiero seguir agradeciendo a Elle0105 por su ayuda, y bueno ya saben Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen, bueno tratare de subir seguido el colegio y orquesta, me absorben mucho D:, pero bueno saludos a todos .**

La gente ya se encontraba alrededor admirando la escena y le brinda aplausos al hombre que había salvado a la chica.

—Muchas gracias, señor se lo agradezco mucho….- La chica mira con claridad a su salvador, y se sorprende. — Parece que tiene una cortada en tu mejilla, ¿quiere ir al hospital a atenderse?- Aún lo seguía mirando y después reacciona.

— ¿Usted?, es el chico del supermercado, ¿Ryuzaki?- el chico asintió con la cabeza y los dos salieron caminando fuera de la estación del metro.

—Señorita Ross, ¿No cree que tiene que atenderse esa cortada?- ofreciéndole un pañuelo a la chica.

— Sí, tiene razón Ryuzaki, yo le quiero dar las gracias por lo que hizo, se lo agradezco. – se inclina y le da las gracias al chico.

— Si, quiere la acompaño al hospital para que la atiendan- dijo el joven de cabellos negros. — Claro. Y los dos caminaron juntos rumbo al hospital.

En el hospital, ingresaron al lugar y mientras estaban en la sala de espera, pues el lugar estaba un poco lleno de gente y tenía que esperar. Mientras una conversación surgió entre los chicos.

—¿Cómo surgió todo esto, Ross? Quiero decir para que esos hombres la persiguieran. Toda la gente que pasaban por la sala se quedaban viendo la peculiar manera de sentarse del chico.

— Salía del trabajo y solamente iba caminando por la calle y empezaron a perseguirme, cuando en la estación, empecé a gritar pidiendo auxilio y ya entonces fue cuando llegaste tú- dijo Evelyn Ross — Solamente tenga mucha precaución la próxima vez, quien sabe cuando pueda venir otro hombre y tal vez tratar de matarla, en esta ciudad cuando el anochecer llega es mejor ser cauteloso.

La chica se quedo mirando al chico con extrañeza, después la llaman para que pase con el doctor a atenderse las heridas, se levanto del asiento y se fue, mientras Ryuzaki la esperaba. _—Vaya, por como veo esta chica, no es nada fácil, tengo que sacarle información para asegurarme si trabaja para L, así podre llevar a cabo el plan, supongo que encontrarme con ella, antes de lo planeado, fue ¿suerte?_- se decía a sí mismo y mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Después de eso salió la chica y después de eso se despidió del chico dándole las gracias nuevamente, tomo un taxi un poco más seguro que ir andando y se fue. Mientras que Ryuzaki se fue y se perdió entre las oscuras calles.

Al siguiente día en el centro de investigación, se encontraba L, analizando más información del caso. Y en eso llega Watari.

—Joven, ¿cómo va el caso?- dijo el amable anciano.

— Watari, creo que el asesino es alguien que tal vez, tuvo algo que ver con nosotros, tenemos que averiguar pronto de quien se trata, aquí me llegaron 3 fotografías de otras 3 víctimas- le muestra las fotos al anciano y seguía comentando acerca de sus análisis.

— Ya veo, esto sí que está muy mal, aún sigue dejando frascos de mermelada vacíos cerca de sus víctimas, y ha dejado 3 mensajes, son las siguientes letras E, R, R, tenemos que averiguar que quieren decir estas letras o si son iniciales que es lo que quiere decirnos, bien. decía el anciano.

— Tenemos mucho que averiguar, iré a la cocina por un poco de pastel.

Así el pelinegro, se levanto y camino hasta la cocina del edificio, cuando ahí se encontraba la chica sentada en la mesa con su cabeza recargada en ella y tapándose el rostro con sus brazos.

¿Le ocurre algo señorita Ross? La chica se sorprende e intenta secar unas lágrimas de sus mejillas y el chico la mira extrañado.

— No es nada, señor dígame en que le puedo servir. El chico se preocupo al ver una gasa en uno de sus brazos y unas banditas en el rostro de Ross. —Sí, quiero saber que le ha sucedido primero, por favor- dijo L

— Esto… yo…Fui asaltada ayer por unos hombres, ya era muy noche cuando salí de aquí del edificio. Dijo la chica un poco apenada por que la han visto llorando, después L fue y trajo una servilleta y se la dio.

— Ya veo, la seguridad de nuestros trabajadores no es muy alta, no se preocupe desde ahora saldrá más temprano, antes de anochecer.- dijo el pelinegro por la seguridad de la chica, que se quedaba hasta muy tarde cocinándole, pero la seguridad era más importante. — Pero, señor después quien le cocinara en la noche. Realmente se sentía apenada, cambiar todo esto, por ella, sabe muy bien que su jefe es muy comelón y en las noches era cuando más comía.

Mientras en Wammy´s House.

—! Qué rayos! -decía Mello, un joven rubio del orfanato- ¡L, quiere que vayamos con él a resolver un caso!, pero tengo que ir con la oveja de Near, no quiero ir con él.

Se cruzo de brazos y le miraba de mala gana a un joven de cabellos blancos, que se encontraba construyendo un rompecabezas, sentado en el piso e ignorando al rubio. Mientras Roger el encargado del orfanato intentaba tranquilizar a Mello.

—Lo siento, tienen que ir los dos juntos, así que mañana tomaran el vuelo los dos y ya no quiero quejas ni nada, chicos.

Así el mayor se fue dejando a los chicos, en la sala. El rubio enfurecido por tener que realizar el viaje con el albino.

—Oveja, espero que no hagas ninguna tontería, iremos a resolver con L un caso, así que ningún error- dijo el chico sacando una barra de chocolate y llevándola a su boca, mientras el albino lo miro un segundo y volvió a su rompecabezas.

— Creo que más bien, alguien debería serenarse más y ser menos impulsivo.- dijo el chico de ropas blancas y el otro pasa por un lado y le patea su ya casi terminado rompecabezas.

— ¡Cállate!, oveja. Sale de la habitación y se queda el albino pensando.

Mientras en el centro de investigación, aun seguía en la cocina, el detective y la chica conversando.

—Realmente, solo tendré cuidado, no es necesario que haga cambios, yo se que usted necesita tener su cena en la noche y si me voy por la tarde no podre hacerla, no me gustaría dejarlo así-dijo la chica.

—No se preocupe señorita Ross, si quiere puede tomarse el día, porque veo que no está muy bien, puede ir a su casa.

—Gracias, señor Ryuga.

Rápidamente sale de la cocina, rumbo a su casillero a recoger su cosas para irse, en verdad no creía que el gran L fuera tan considerado y le vino bien regresar pronto a casa, la noche anterior no pudo dormir ni descansar bien, no tardo mucho en llegar a casa y cuando estuvo a punto de ingresar, abrió la puerta se encontró con una chica dentro.

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo.

Nos vemos :)


	4. Juntación

**Hola a todos, bueno ya aquí he subido ya el capítulo 4 de este fic, perdonen por la demora, si alguien está leyendo este fic, no sean malos dejen review, si algo falla, para poder mejorarlo, y bueno últimamente la orquesta me absorbe mucho con ensayos y conciertos pero al fin tuve un descanso. Bueno Death note no me pertenecen ni sus personajes, solo únicamente los que he creado para este fic, sin más que decir, aquí les dejo el capitulo, que lo disfruten.**

Rápidamente sale de la cocina, rumbo a su casillero a recoger su cosas para irse, en verdad no creía que el gran L fuera tan considerado y le vino bien regresar pronto a casa, la noche anterior no pudo dormir ni descansar bien, no tardo mucho en llegar a casa y cuando estuvo a punto de ingresar, abrió la puerta se encontró con una chica dentro.

— ¿Marianne?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que estabas en Londres.

Se acerco a ella y la abrazo, mientras que la otra chica se encontraba un poco indiferente.

— Sabes, te he extrañado mucho, eres mi única hermana, como me gustaría que volviéramos a hacer la gran familia de antes, te acuerdas como mamá en esta época nos hacía muchos pasteles y pies, las dos estábamos todo el día en la cocina con ella, o cuando tocábamos a dúo yo el violín y tu el violonchelo, como me causa recordar esto un poco de nostalgia.

La otra chica, miraba la herida en el rostro de su hermana Evelyn.

—Evelyn, ¿Qué te paso en el rostro?

Marianne, se sentó en la sala del departamento y su hermana mayor hizo lo mismo.

—Bueno, me asaltaron ayer, pero no paso nada grave, un chico me rescato y estoy bien, no te preocupes, pero dime qué haces por acá en Estados Unidos, no estabas estudiando en el conservatorio de música.

En eso Marianne, saca un sobre de su bolsillo, y lo deja en la mesa y rápidamente Evelyn lo abre y lee su contenido.

—Oh, te transfirieron para acá, ¡Qué emoción! Así, estaremos juntas no quiero que estés allá en Londres sola.

Abraza a su hermana y empieza a llorar.

— Sí, hice todo lo posible para que me pudieran hacer el intercambio a un conservatorio de aquí, creo que a mamá, no le hubiera gustado que estemos separadas, pero por el momento tengo vacaciones, así que creo que te ayudare buscando un trabajo, para aportar con los gastos.

—Está bien, no te preocupes demasiado, tengo un buen trabajo por el momento, al menos no nos hará falta nada por ahora, pero mañana quiero que vayas conmigo a mi trabajo, veras que nos divertiremos, que tal si pedimos algo para cenar, ¿sí?

—Bien, ayúdame a dejar mis maletas en la habitación, por favor.

Mientras en el centro de investigación.

Se encontraba el gran detective analizando varios documentos, acerca del los extraños asesinatos. En eso llega Watari.

—Joven L, los jóvenes Near y Mello, han llegado.

—Muy bien, Watari que pasen.

Así, los dos chicos entran a las salas de investigación, un poco nerviosos y emocionados, porque estarían trabajando junto al gran detective de todos los tiempos.

—Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien, me alegra verlos al fin, bueno los he citado a que vengan a pasar un tiempo conmigo resolviendo un caso, la razón, únicamente quería que salieran del orfanato y estuviera trabajando en un caso de verdad, sirve de que pasaremos tiempo entre amigos y nos divertiremos chicos. ¿Qué dicen?, verán que nos divertiremos y les servirá igual de experiencia para más adelante.

—Claro L, yo quiero ayudar en el caso.- decía el joven de cabellos rubios y ropa oscura.

— ¿Y tú Near? ¿Qué dices?

—Claro, L. Decía el joven de cabellos blancos, que se encontraba sentado de una manera similar a la de L.

—Supongo que están cansados del viaje, iremos temprano a casa, por hoy y mañana empezamos el trabajo.

Al oeste de la ciudad, se encontraba en su departamento Beyond Birthday, recostado en un sillón, exhausto del último asesinato que había cometido horas atrás, se quita su sudadera negra y observa que la camisa color blanco estaba cubierta de sangre, también se deshace de ella, se levanta del sillón y entra al baño para ducharse, pero se detiene un momento y se mira al espejo, y observa una herida en su pecho, de la cual aún emergía sangre, con su mano la toca y esta queda cubierta de ella, llevo su mano a sus labios y empezó a lamerla.

Después suelta una fuerte carcajada.

—L, porfin todo va malditamente bien, pronto acabare contigo, kyaa!

Soltó una gran carcajada y una malévola sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

Al día siguiente en el centro de investigación, se encontraban L, Near y Mello, ya analizando documentos, reportes y fotografías, así discutiendo sobre el posible asesino.

—Qué clase de asesino deja frascos de mermelada, es un idiota- dice Mello, quien se encontraba un poco fastidiado.

— Es posible que él quiera comunicarse, con alguien, al parecerse las letras que han ido apareciendo continuamente en cada asesinato, es un mensaje, pero si tenemos E,R,R, se trata de una persona, posiblemente su próxima víctima.

Dijo el albino, quien seguía observando las fotografías.

—Tienes razón, creo que saber quién es, pero necesito más pruebas para saber si realmente es quien creo saber. Los dos chicos observaron al detective quien mostro una cara seria, al haber dicho todo esto, y se percapto que los chicos lo miraban.

—Bueno chicos, creo que hemos estado toda la mañana trabajando, que tal si vamos a la cocina por un pedazo de pastel, chicos así sirven que van conociendo todo el edificio.

En la cocina, se encontraban las chicas, que estaban cocinando comida para los demás trabajadores y claro pasteles para el detective.

En eso ingresan los 3 chicos, y la menor de la chicas se encuentra sorprendida al verlos, y en especial al chico de cabellos blancos, quien se da cuenta de que es observado por la chica y esta desvía su mirada hacia el plato en el que estaba preparando la mezcla del pastel.

Buenos días, señorita Ross, hemos venido a comer, podría decirnos que es lo que tiene preparado, antes, quiero presentarle a mis jóvenes amigos, Mello y Near.

—Oh mucho gusto chicos, Evelyn Ross, a sus órdenes. Les tiende la mano y los saluda y ellos corresponden igual.

—Oh ¿y esta jovencita es su hermana?

Al ver que la joven, estaba ahí detrás de Evelyn, L se acerca y la mira con detenimiento.

—Sí lo es, lo siento, les presento a Marianne. Se presenta el detective y los chicos.

—Un gusto jovencita, Mi nombre es Ryuga, detective.

— el rubio de mala gana, y al último el albino quien la analizaba con la mirada.

—Near, un gusto. Le tiende la mano a la chica y ella corresponde igual.

El albino recordó que ella era la chica con la que les toco sentarse a él y a Mello, en el avión.

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy

nos vemos :)


	5. Taciturno

**Hola a todos, aquí subiendo nuevo capitulo, se que me tarde mucho en subir, pero realmente tenia y todavía tengo mucho trabajo en la orquesta y en el colegio, ya en este capitulo se están poniendo las cosas más interesantes :D, ya saben death note no me pertenece, cualquier duda, cosa o sugerencia, dejen un review, su opinión es importante para mi :), bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo. **

—Muy bien, por favor podrían tomar asientos. Así los demás se sentaron mientras esperaban la comida, pero el albino se encontraba observando a aquella chica, recordando lo sucedido en el avión, por otro lado la chica también se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos los cuales llevaban escenas de su viaje en el avión, que solamente al recordarlas le daban un poco de vergüenza.

En eso entra Watari a la cocina donde se encontraban todos y llega con unos documentos en sus manos.

-Joven L, aquí esta la lista de los nombres de las personas.

Toma los documentos y empieza a leer.

—Bien Watari, todas estas personas tendremos que protegerlas, chicos lo siento tendremos que irnos, esto es urgente, señorita Ross, usted es una de esas personas por favor le pido que tome con precaución, después le informare de que se trata esto.

Asi todos los chicos se levantan de su asiento y siguen a L, hacia el centro de investigación.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa L?, ¿acaso es el asesino?- decía Mello.

—Chicos, necesito su cooperación, quiero que me ayuden, como agentes en cubierto, esto es importante, por el momento no les podre dar más detalles, se los daré poco a poco así, que ¿contare con su ayuda?

—Claro que sí, tú tienes mi apoyo L- decía Mello, mientras el albino estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, realmente el único hecho de salir como agente le daba pereza, pues el trabajaba mejor desde el centro de investigación, pero también pensó que sería una buena oportunidad de aprender más, así que después de tanto pensarlo, también acepto el trabajo.

—Así que tengo por fin el apoyo de los dos, muchas gracias chicos, esto es el siguiente plan….

Pasaron toda la tarde investigando más sobre el caso.

Horas más tarde…

-¿De que será de lo que tendremos que cuidarnos?..., ya es hora de irnos Marianne- decía Evelyn, y en eso entra Watari.

-Señoritas, el joven L, me ha hecho informales lo siguiente, tendrá que ir uno de los jóvenes con usted por unos días, debido a la situación de peligro en la que se encuentran usted y su hermana.

-Ya me canse de que no, se me informe de cual es el peligro en el que estamos, Señor es usted tan amable de decirnos por favor.

-Lo siento, no puedo informarles por órdenes estrictas del joven L, ahorita un coche las acompañara a su casa, e ira con ustedes el Joven Near, para su protección.

-Esta bien, muchas gracias, pero realmente no estaré a gusto hasta que se nos informe de la situación. Después de lo dicho por Watari, se quedaron solas las hermanas y empezaron a comentar sobre el respeto.

En eso recibe una llamada de su celular:

—¿Hola?- esa voz era muy extraña.

—Hola Evelyn habla Rue Ryuzaki, llamaba para invitarle a cenar esta noche, se que todo esto es muy cardiaco, pero usted ¿seria tan amable de aceptar la invitación?

Evelyn se quedo congelada ante la invitación de Beyond, la cual era muy repentina pero salir un rato para distraerse de los problemas no le vendría mal, y también se sentía aún en deuda con el, por haberle librado de aquellos delincuentes.

—Sí claro, solamente tendré que ir a casa a arreglarme- Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en el rostro del chico y después siguió con la llamada.

—Perfecto, pasare por usted a su casa, dentro de una hora- decía el chico de cabellos negros

—Sí entonces nos veremos Ryuzaki, hasta luego- termina la llamada, y Evelyn estaba alegre, y su hermana la miraba extrañada.

—¿Qué sucede Evelyn?, primero estas asustada y ahora contenta, realmente a veces no te entiendo- decía Marianne.

—Tenemos que llegar a casa, porque iré a cenar con el chico que me salvo en el asalto, así que tengo una hora para arreglarme, espero que el señor Watari, no demore mucho.

En eso entra Watari junto con Near, ya con sus maletas a un lado de el.

—Bien señoritas, es hora de irnos. Decía el amable anciano.

Asi todos subieron al vehículo, en la parte trasera iban Near y Marianne, los cuales al parecer se sentían un poco incomodos, y adelante Watari y Evelyn, los cuales iban conversando cómodamente, después de unos minutos más llegaron a casa, bajaron y a los instantes Watari se retiro .

Near se encontraba realmente un poco fastidiado, realmente se le hacia molesto quedarse en otro lugar, prefería estar mil veces en el centro de investigación sentado armando rompecabezas, que salir y quedarse en otro lugar, pero todo esto es para ayudar a L, y aprender más, después de media hora en lo que el se encontraba sentado en la sala, esperando a que tuvieran lista su habitación, mientras estaba con su laptop checando archivos que se le habían mandado de la investigación

-Bienvenido Near, a nuestro hogar ya esta lista la habitación donde te quedaras, esperamos que sea de tu agrado y puedas realizar tu trabajo cómodamente- dice Evelyn.

-Muchas Gracias, yo estaré bien- decía el albino mientras jugaba con un mechón de sus cabellos blancos.

En eso suena el timbre, Marianne abre la puerta y se sorprende al ver al chico, en eso Evelyn lo saluda y lo invita a pasar, el cual tomo asiento mientras le daba indicaciones a los chicos.

-Marianne, ayuda e indícale a Near, donde esta su habitación por favor, chicos yo me tengo que retirar iré a una cena, no me tardare mucho, si ustedes quieren pueden pedir algo para que ustedes cenen, cualquier cosa pueden llamarme al móvil, entonces nosotros nos retiramos.

Beyond se levanta, pero Near y Marianne se quedaron atónitos de ver la postura en la cual se sentaba el chico, inmediatamente Near empezó a hacer deducciones, y ese chico se parecía tanto a L, pero era como un L, ¿más normal?, ¿mas humano?, más alegre y aparte iba muy bien vestido, unos jeans azul marino, abajo una camisa de manga larga blanca y un chaleco negro, claro a diferencia de L, el llevaba su cabello más ordenado. Pero igual algo daba mala espina y Near no dejaría escapar ese detalle, que se dijo así mismo que investigaría a ese sujeto.

-Hasta luego, chicos- despidió Marianne a los mayores, entonces se quedaron solamente ella y Near solos en la casa y un silencio se hizo entre los dos, pero al ver la chica que el albino no diría ni una palabra, opto por ser ella la que rompiera el hielo.

-Near, ¿te gustaría comer comida italiana para la cena?- el chico seguía jugando con el mechón de sus cabellos y solamente asintió.

-Bueno hare el pedido, y ahorita te acompañare a tu habitación a dejar las maletas. El chico se sentó en el sillón sin decir nada, y siguió con la laptop. Mientras la chica iba por su celular a su habitación, iba pensando en lo largo que seria el tiempo en el que estarían ellos dos, Near no era amigable, era muy callado y taciturno, y parecía ser difícil tratar con el.

-"_Este chico, no es nada sociable, y es muy callado, realmente me hace sentirme nerviosa, porque no se ni como hablar ni tratarlo, y mas la vergüenza que pasamos en el avión"._

Mientras tanto, Beyond y Evelyn, iban en el carro, manejado por el, mientras que la chica lo observaba, el chico parecía tan normal, cuando de repente voltea y ya se encontraban en un restaurant de lujo.

—Hemos llegado Ross, espere, déjeme abrirle la puerta- Beyond rápidamente bajo del carro para abrirle la puerta a la chica y le extiende la mano y ella la toma, e ingresan al restaurant, y los reciben, mientras el mesero los guía hacia su mesa, toman asiento y empezaron una conversación.

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy,

hasta luego :)


End file.
